Thank Merlin for Quidditch!
by knifethrowastarr
Summary: Hermione and Ron: Hermione’s missing the Burrow, along with a certain red haired Quidditch player. If only she could figure out how he felt about her! One shot


A/N: This is a Hermione/Ron one shot. Reviews are awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but the twins can sleep over anytime.

Summery: Hermione and Ron: Hermione's missing the Burrow, along with a certain red haired Quidditch player. If only she could figure out how he felt about her!

Hermione sighed and looked in the mirror. It had been a month since school had let out, and she had seen her two best friends. In that time she had spent most days in her room, reading and doing summer homework. When she wasn't doing that, she had taken to hanging out with a new neighbor, and muggle girl from London named Elizabeth. Hermione was very good at keeping her wizarding a secret, being muggle born, so she was able to have a normal conversation with the girl. Plus it was nice having female company for a change. Under the influence of Elizabeth, Hermione had dyed her hair a blue-black color, and had started using a straightening iron. She was sure to pick up an extra for Mr. Weasley, knowing full well he would be extremely interested in it's purpose.

That morning, she would be leaving to stay at the burrow the remainder of the summer. She was very excited to see Ron, which still surprised her. She had finally begun to work out her feelings at the end of the previous year. She couldn't understand why she felt the way she did for him, him being a git most of the time, but she concluded that it was something she just loved about him. Along with his shining red hair, and him muscular arms and..._stop it you, getting all carried away...it's Ron for heavens sake...but those arms make me thank Merlin for Quidditch..._

She finished straightening her hair, and made sure all her bags were packed. Mr. Weasley was apperating to come get her, and they were taking a port key back to the burrow. Although Voldemort was no longer a threat, they were still not to sure about the safety of the floo network yet, and Hermione didn't feel comfortable about apperating quite yet. She checked her appearance in the mirror one more time, and dragged her trunk down the stairs. In the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of toast, and sat down at the table waiting. There was a sharp knock at the door a few minutes later. Hermione ran to open it.

"All right there Hermione?" Mr Weasley asked as he stepped inside the foyer. "Hardly recognized you with you hair that color. Looks good!" Hermione grinned.

"Yes sir. Are we ready to go?" Hermione asked, while giving Mr. Weasley a hug.

"Yes shall we?"

Hermione called a goodbye to her parents and headed out the door with Mr. Weasley in tow, carrying her heavy trunk. They walked down the street and spoke about their summers so far, and Hermione mentioned she had a present for him. They reached a park, and in the middle of a clearing, Hermione saw an old sneaker.

"Well, this is it. You know the drill"

Hermione nodded and took a hold of the shoe. She felt that jerking feeling inside her stomach, right behind her belly button. The park swirled away, and she landed with a thud on the lawn in front of the burrow.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione looked up to see a flash of long red hair coming towards her. She had just enough time to brace herself as she was attacked by Ginny.

"Wow! Look at your hair! That looks great on you! Oh I have so much to tell you! I've been talking to Dean all summer and..."

"Ginny...could you let her maybe go inside and say hello to everyone else before you attack her with all your news!" Mrs. Weasley called out from the door. "The poor girl just got here!"

Hermione smiled and gave Ginny a hug before making her way to the front door. Mr. Weasley followed suit with her trunk. She received a long squishing hug from Mrs. Weasley at the door, and she ventured inside.

Ginny gave her a knowing look and smiled

"He's in his room...he's been waiting for you to get here all day."

Hermione nodded and made her way up the stairs. When she reached his room she drew a deep breath in. Her mind started racing, she wondered what he would say about her hair. And she wondered if she would be able to keep her cool, or if things would be awkward. She raised her fist to the door and knocked softly. The door jerked open and there was Ron, taller than ever, and standing there in his boxers.

"AHHH Hermione!" Ron yelped and shut the door. She heard him muttering curse words before he opened the door again, holding a towel in front of himself. She couldn't help staring at his arms. Her appreciation for Quidditch grew every time she saw him. Hermione tried her best not to giggle, but couldn't help herself when she was the red creeping from his hair to his ears and his face. "I...uh...thought you were Fred and George. They were just out there a moment ago bothering me."

"It's quite alright Ron." She smiled. "How have you been then?"

"Pretty good." Ron smiled. "I like your hair by the way. Trying something new?" He rubbed her hair with his hand and then turned back into his room to find a pair of pants. "Come in."

She entered the room and attempted to fix her hair..._Git..._She sat down on his bed and watched him search for a pair of pants in the piles of clothes around the floor. She found it so funny that boys can just wear whatever smells clean, as apposed to girls who (mostly) only wear things that are clean. After Ron was fully dressed her turned to her.

"Alright then...where is my hug?"

Hermione smiled and stood up. She was hoping she wouldn't make this too awkward, because she really wanted to tackle him onto the floor and have her way with him. She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his middle, since he'd gotten way too tall for her to wrap her arms around his neck. She breathed in his scent, and wondered how she had gone a month without him being around. When she pulled away she looked up at him. He was looking down at her with this really smug look on his face.

"What is it Ron?"

"Uh...nothing"

"Liar."

"I like being tall" He smiled. "Makes it easier to see down your shirt." he winked at her and shielded himself from the attacks he knew were coming.

"Ronald Weasley, I think you've just gone mad!" She smacked his arm, and changed the subject quickly. "Have you heard from Harry at all? I wrote him, but I haven't gotten word back from him yet."

"Yeah, he wrote just today actually. He won't be coming by for a few weeks. Still sorting things out at his uncles, then he has to go to Grimmauld Place to do a few things with Professor Lupin."

"Good, I'll be happy to see him." Ron was still grinning at her. "You're quite the pervert! Stop hanging out with those twin brothers of yours!"

The first week back at the burrow went by pretty fast. Mrs. Weasley's cooked up a storm since there was a guest in the house. Most of Hermione's days were spent talking boys with Ginny, reading a book by the fire, having conversations with Ron, or dodging pranks from the twins.

One night, Hermione lay on the cot set up for her in Ginny's room, sorting her thoughts. She wanted to tell Ron about her feelings, but was having a hard time reading him, and was afraid to ruin what they had. Although their friendship consisted of mostly getting into rows, hating each other for a few hours, and then making up, it still meant a lot to her. In the middle of all her thinking, she managed to somehow pass out. A noise woke her out of her sleep. She half opened her eyes and looked around. She saw someone standing by the door, but couldn't really make out who it was. She shook her head and hoped that this wasn't some kind of attack, cause she couldn't remember where she had put her wand. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the door again. No one was there. She sat up and looked around. Ginny was still asleep, and there appeared to be no one in the room..._maybe it was just a dream...but it didn't seem like it at all..._

Thoroughly spooked, she stood up, and wrapping her blanket around her, she found her wand and crept out of the room. She wandered the halls till she came to a stop in front of Ron's room. She held her breath and opened his door. He was laying on his bed, breathing steadily. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She stood at the edge of his bed and poked his arm.

"Ron? Ron wake up! Please?"

"Hermione? Is that you? What's wrong?" He looked up at her concerned.

"I'm just a little freaked out right now and I kind of wanted to talk or something. I don't know." She looked a little pale and Ron didn't know what to make of it.

Ron sat up a scooted over so she could sit on the bed. He looked at her curiously.

"I woke up, and looked over at the door, and there was someone standing there, I swear it! It really freaked me out. And then when I rubbed my eyes and looked again, there was no one there at all!"

Ron put his hand to his mouth, pretending to stifle a yawn, but really hiding a smile. "Oh really?"

Hermione glared at him. "Ronald Bilius Weasley...what are you not telling me? His smiled faded fast. He was never good at keeping secrets from her.

"It was me in Ginny's room Hermione."

"What? Why?"

"I go into Ginny's room and watch you sleep." Hermione stared at him for awhile.

"I don't understand..." she said.

Ron grimaced. _Here goes nothing_...he thought. "Hermione. I've been in love with you for a very long time. I've been afraid to tell you since I realized it, because I didn't want to lose you as a friend. You mean a lot to me, and I would do anything to protect you. I've been watching you sleep trying to figure out how to tell you how I feel, and all it took was for you to catch me I guess." He grinned sheepishly, awaiting her response. Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute, and then put her arm to the back of his neck, bringing him closer to her. She placed her lips firmly on his. Ron's eyes got wide, but he settled in and kissed her back. Hermione pulled away and smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say all that." she whispered. Ron grinned. He pulled the blankets up over them, leaning in for another kiss. Hermione smiled and ran her hand down his arm, feeling his muscles. _Well, thank Merlin for Quidditch..._


End file.
